This invention relates to methods and apparatus for annuloplasty repair and replacement.
Valve repair and valve replacement are currently done in surgical procedures as described, for example, in “Mitral Valve Repair: Ischemic” by W. Randolph Chitwood, Jr. (Mastery of Cardiothorcic Surgery, Lippincott-Raven Publishers (1998) 309-321) and “Mitral Valve Replacement” by Kwok L. Yun and D. Craig Miller (ibid. (1998) 329-341). Cumbersome suture management, knot tying, pain and long recovery time are inherent to such surgical procedures. It now goes without saying that quickly operable methods and apparatus are desirable for allowing surgeons to perform procedures with less pain and disability than known surgical procedures. Tissue-connector apparatus and methods easily usable in such surgical procedures have recently been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/089,884 and 09/090,305 both filed Jun. 3, 1998 and Ser. Nos. 09/259,705 and 09/260,623 both filed Mar. 1, 2000 and International Application Nos. PCT/US99/12563 and PCT/US99/12566 both filed Jun. 3, 1999 and published on Dec. 9, 1999 under International Publication Nos. WO 99/62409 and WO 99/62406.
Applicant's invention generally simplifies operable annuloplasty methods and apparatus for valve repair and replacement and reduces or eliminates the need for involving cumbersome suture management and suture knotting. According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided such methods and apparatus using the tissue-connector apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. and international patent applications.